It's All in the Hat
by LoversForeverTogether
Summary: Lee and Sonya, plus a hot day, equals squelness. I don't want to give anything away, so you're just going too have to read it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. I also do not own the plot line or idea in this oneshot, I just put it together in one story. DarthWill3 owns that. So lets give it up for DarthWill3 for giving me this great idea to write. Whoo! You get...Lee's Clothes for it!**

**Sonya and Lee are about 15 in this story, but they're in the TND, so they've kept all they're memories.**

**Okay, but any ways, lets start the story.**

**Sonya POV:**

It was really hot out today. I don't why Lee even suggested to go the park, but, I'll do anything he wants me too, I'm just so hopelessly in love with him that I've come to that point. It sad, I know. But here we were, walking side by side in the park, trying not to die from heat, when Lee says,

"Hey Sonya, do mind if I take off my shirt? Because I'm about to explode from the heat."

"Why not?" I said in my most nonchalant voice. I mean, the boy of dreams wants to take off his shirt and still continue walking next to you, now you're already feeling like you can't breathe!

So Lee takes off his shirt and I devised a plan to touch his chest, but make it seem like I was just playing around with him, being a friend.

"Oh Lee," I said in a sing-song voice, "the tickle monster is going to get you!"

I jumped on top of him, tickling him from all sides. We had already fallen onto the pathway we were walking on and Lee had been laughing and begging me to stop. Eventually I caved in, but I wanted a little something for me before I stopped. "Hmmmmm. I don't know if I want to. Maybe I'll need a little something extra to help my fingers stop tickling, Lee."

Lee smiled at me. "I'll do anything you wish, your majesty Sonya." He even got up and gave a bow while saying it.

"Alright, but first we need to get back to the tree house." I said, already walking in the direction to it. Lee put his arms around me from the back and squeezed my shoulders, "I like it when you tickle me." He then proceeded to keep one arm around me, shirt off, throughout the whole walk home.

When we got to the tree house, we found that we were all alone. Harvey had probably gone to moonbase to bug his sister, and Paddy had probably gone to hang out with his girlfriend, Numbuh 10. Yea, I know, I still don't know what she sees in him. But any ways, the point was that we had the house to ourselves.

I grabbed Lee's hand and led him into my room. "So what do you plan on doing, Majesty Sonya."

"This." I was being bold and I was really scared right now but I did it anyway. I grabbed Lee's shoulders and kissed him. We kept kissing, and I put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. I don't know how much time had passed, but air was always more important than kissing (In science of course, because I could care way less about air.), so we pulled away.

We were both blushing, but Lee smiled at me and said, "I like your way of thinking."

Then we continued to kiss, when, I don't know how it happened, but it seemed like his shorts fell off. I tried to tell him, I really did, but it's hard to resist Lee's lips when they're so close to your own. But then air became a necessity again and we pulled apart.

"Lee, your pants fell off." I said, thinking he would pick them up and put them on again. But no, since this was Lee, he had to say,

"Cool." And he left it that way. And we started to kiss again, and to me, Lee didn't need pants to make him look hot anyway, it was all in the hat.

About an hour later Harvey and Paddy came back, and wanted to see where we were, and if you looked inside my room, you could see me sleeping soundly against Lee's chest, Lee's arms put protectively around me, still shirtless, on top of my bed. The good thing was that Lee still had no pants, but the lower part of his body was covered with a pillow. The funny thing was, that his pants were around his ankles, and very visible. We had a lot of explaining to do that morning. But it was worth it, because now I had my boyfriend to help me.

**And that is the end! Who! It only took me about an hour to write, too! Yay! I love writing LeexSonya stories, so if you have any ideas that you want to share with me, tell me in a review!**

**I hope you have a great weekend, filled with lots of Lee Loving! : )**


End file.
